1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a fairness evaluation system about the judgment of referees and the management of coaching staffs in a sports game via internet, in which a sports game according to event is broadcasted via internet so that experts and internet users can objectively evaluate the pertinency and the fairness of referees and coaching staffs, and related data are stored in a database so that any sports related cheat such as a fabricated outcome can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the concept of the sports game has changed from a simple TV broadcasting into a participating one according to the rapid development of the internet, and the function of the TV broadcasting also has changed from a one way suppliance to TV viewers into an interactive one with them due to the remarkable development of information and communication technologies.
Therefore, all kinds of sports information wanted by users and various service function that the users can participate themselves for enjoyment as well are provided. A number of exciting worldwide sports sites that are taking place every moment can be experienced with a simple clicking.
Therefore, together with the remarkable development of the internet, desires about information of the sports, dissatisfactions about the one way appliance of game regulations in the game management and doubts about the fairness about the games are increasing, and desires to know about the fabricated outcome and other fair play related things are also increasing.
Also, in sports broadcastings using internet media, even if a terminal or a monitor can provide exciting and vivid feelings as real time transmission technologies of dynamic images have been gradually developed, there is no system that evaluates the erroneous management and the partial judgment through a real time monitoring of the game. The analysis is simply treated in the sports sections of newspapers after the game. Actually, the partial judgment or other things which are disputable of the fairness can be easily forgotten as time passes.
In every sports game, the referees or the coaching staffs who manage the game do not gain interests while all the attentions tend to be centered to players. So, the fairness and the pertinency of the referees"" judgments and the coaching staffs"" managements may not be properly evaluated.
Also, though there are misjudgments or partial judges, there are no records about the referees if they are not punished in a disciplinary committee by a strong protest such as an audience riot or an examination request from coaches so that the referees can appear in another game and make wrong judgments thereby causing blames from a number of people.
Therefore, though the audience and the TV viewers simply immerse themselves into the players, however the players are suffering again since they should try to read the mind of the coaching staffs and the referees while endeavoring to enhance the capability at the same time. Such a practice can be a hindrance against the development of the sports.
Present invention is proposed to solve the foregoing problems, and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system for evaluating the fairness about the judgment of referees and the management of coaching staffs in a sports game via internet and providing data thereof, in which the data of the judgments of referees who control games and managements of coaching staffs are provided, scenes which are doubtful of the fairness are stored in an additional database to be transmitted in real time when information is requested from each terminal, game management records of the referees and the coaching staffs are continuously monitored, evaluation result values about the fairness and pertinency of the records are stored as data, information is continuously provided by using an internet network system, and a consultation and/or fabricated outcome among the referees, the coaching staffs and players are monitored so that any sports related cheat can be eliminated and a more pleasant and cleaner fair play spirit can be obtained.
To obtain the foregoing object of the invention, it is provided a fairness evaluation system about the judgment of referees and the management of coaching staffs in a sports game via internet in a broadcasting system, comprising: a broadcasting media 200 having a broadcasting station server 210 for converting and transmitting data so that a live or recorded relay of a game situation through a broadcasting camera 220 from a game site can be watched through communication media such as the internet; a terminal 100 having a web browser for showing the images through the broadcasting media 200 on a monitor through the internet; a web server 300 for transmitting the sports game sent from the broadcasting media 200 to each of the terminal 100 and for managing and receiving various information; a game regulation database 400 connected to the web server 300 for storing each game regulation according to event as data; a referee/coaching staff database 500 for storing personal information and history of referees and coaching staffs involved in the game as data; a situational judgment standard database 600 for storing data or images of judgment in special or apparent referential situations from previous games; a fairness evaluation reference database 700 for storing fairness evaluating references about the referees and the coaching staffs of the game through the terminal 100; a search database 900 for providing real time information on the basis on true pictures and graphic data if internet users want to know applied regulations; and an advertisement database 800 for inserting advertisements during the game.
Preferably, the terminal has: a site terminal 110 of previously certified and registered experts for monitoring in the game site through the web server 300; a registered terminal 120 of experts registered in the web server 300 for evaluating the fairness of the relayed images on a monitor through a computer in a location besides the game site; and an unregistered terminal 130 of the common internet users connected with the web server 300 for evaluating the fairness.
Also, to obtain the foregoing object of the invention, it is provided a fairness evaluation method about the judgment of referees and the management of coaching staffs in a sports game via internet in a broadcasting system, comprising the steps of: connecting each of evaluators to a web server 300 of the internet and selecting a game according to event; if an ID and a PW of each of evaluators is entered, inspecting in the web server 300 if each of the evaluators is the certified expert or a registered expert who is previously set up in the web server or a common internet user and certifying the evaluators according to evaluation rank; receiving in the web server 300 evaluation points through an evaluation form previously given according to situation while broadcasting game images through broadcasting media including the internet; temporarily storing in the web server 300 the evaluation points and continuously accumulating until the game is over; and if the game is over, inspecting in the web server 300 if there is a violation against the evaluation standard of a fairness evaluation reference database 700, storing the evaluation points as data about pertinent person of the referee/coaching staff database 500, and then totaling the evaluation points for the mean values to transmit evaluation results to the evaluators and others connected to the web server.
Preferably, the step of receiving in the web server 300 evaluation points comprises the step of real time transmitting the evaluation points to the evaluators according to situation while temporarily storing in the web server 300 the evaluation points.
Furthermore, to obtain the foregoing object of the invention, it is provided a recording medium recording a computer-readable program in a broadcasting system for sports games via internet, the computer-readable program comprising the functions of: converting data so that a live or recorded relay of a game situation through a broadcasting camera 220 from a game site can be watched through communication media such as the internet; storing each game regulation according to event in a web server 300 connected to the internet as data; storing personal information and history of referees and coaching staffs involved in the game as data; storing data or images of judgment in special or apparent referential situations from previous games; storing fairness evaluating references about the referees and the coaching staffs of the game through the terminal 100; if internet users want to know applied regulations, providing real time information on the basis on true pictures and graphic data; and inserting advertisements during the game through the web server 300.